leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Yorick/Příběh
Krátký příběh Aktuální= „Tyto ostrovy naříkají.“ Yorick je posledním žijícím členem dávno zapomenutého mnišského řádu. Jeho požehnáním a zároveň i prokletím je moc nad mrtvými. Od té doby, co je uvězněn na Stínových ostrovech, mu společnost dělají pouze rozkládající se mrtvoly a kvílející duchové, kteří se k němu stahují. Yorickovy činy mohou působit děsivě, ukrývá se za nimi však šlechetné poslání: snaží se vymanit svou domovinu z kletby Zničení. |-| Starý= Yorick je strach a hrůzu nahánějící ghúl, jenž se potácí na hranici mezi životem a smrtí. Říká se, že byl posledním členem svého rodu, a jelikož umřel bez potomka, jemuž by předal svůj odkaz, byl proklet, aby pokračoval ve svých povinnostech i po smrti. Se stejnou lopatou, kterou nosil i zaživa, nyní pokračuje ve své chmurné práci a bez přestání kope a zaplňuje hroby po celých Stínových ostrovech. Příběh Aktuální= Yorick neměl normální život ani jako dítě. Vyrůstal v rybářské vísce na samotném okraji Požehnaných ostrovů, kde měli ostatní jen pramalé pochopení pro jeho nadání. Zatímco většina dětí v Yorickově věku si hrála na schovávanou, on dával přednost přátelům jiného druhu – duchům nedávno zesnulých. Yoricka zpočátku schopnost vidět a slyšet mrtvé děsila. Kdykoliv ve vesnici někdo zesnul, nezamhouřil Yorick celou noc oka a s hrůzou očekával mrazivý skřek nového návštěvníka. Nechápal, proč se duchové pokaždé rozhodli pronásledovat právě jeho a proč mu rodiče nevěřili, že to nejsou jen pouhé noční můry. Po čase však pochopil, že mu ony duše nechtějí nijak ublížit. Byly jen ztracené a potřebovaly pomoc najít cestu na druhou stranu. Jelikož je kromě Yoricka nikdo další neviděl, přijal roli jejich průvodce a doprovázel je na věčnost, ať už je tam čekalo cokoliv. Byl to vskutku sladkobolný úděl. Yorick se naučil najít ve společnosti duchů potěšení, ale kdykoliv nějakého dovedl k odpočinku, přišel tím o dalšího přítele. Mrtví v něm spatřovali spasitele, pro živé však byl vyděděncem. Vesničané ho považovali jen za obyčejného podivínského chlapce, který se baví s někým, kdo tam vůbec není. Zkazky o Yorickových vizích se rozšířily i za hranice jeho vesnice a vzbudily zájem malého mnišského řádu, který sídlil v srdci Požehnaných ostrovů. Jeho vyslanci se vydali na Yorickův ostrov v přesvědčení, že by mohl být pro jejich víru přínosem. Yorick souhlasil s cestou do jejich kláštera, kde se seznámil s Bratry soumraku a jejich pravým úkolem. Každý mnich nosil lopatu na znamení povinnosti provádět náležité pohřební obřady, aby duše nalezla svou cestu do záhrobí. Bratři u sebe také nosili flakonky s vodou z posvátného pramene Požehnaných ostrovů. Tyto Slzy života představovaly mnichovo poslání léčit živé. Ať se však Yorick snažil sebevíc, ostatní mnichové na něj hleděli přes prsty. Představoval pro ně hmatatelný důkaz věcí, které by podle jejich názoru mělo být možné poznat jen prostřednictvím víry. Nesnášeli jeho moc, díky které tak snadno vnímal věci, jež se oni s obtížemi snažili pochopit celý život. Yorick byl opět zcela sám, protože se ho ostatní bratři stranili. Když se Yorick jednoho rána věnoval svým povinnostem v klášteře, zarazil jej náhle pohled na černočerný mrak, jenž se valil přes Požehnané ostrovy a pohlcoval vše, co se mu postavilo do cesty. Yorick se před ním pokusil utéct, mrak jej však rychle obklopil a uvrhl jej do stínu. Všechno živé v okolí se začalo kroutit a svíjet pod zkázonosným vlivem ničivé magie Černé mlhy. Lidé, zvířata a dokonce i rostliny se začali měnit na přízraky plné zla, jež byly krutým výsměchem jejich dřívější podobě. Ze vzduchu vířícího kolem něj zazníval podivný šepot a ostatní bratři si začali z krků strhávat flakonky s léčivou vodou, jako by jim způsobovaly nesnesitelnou bolest. V následujícím okamžiku už Yorick jen v němé hrůze sledoval, jak nějaká síla vytrhává mnichům duše z těl, která se – chladná, bledá a bez života – hroutila na podlahu. Jakmile křik jeho bratrů utichl, donesly se k Yorickovi z mlhy hlasy. „Sundej si to. Přidej se k nám. Splyneme dohromady.“ Cítil, jak jeho prsty sevřely lahvičku zavěšenou kolem krku. Sebral veškeré své odhodlání, odtáhl ruku od vlastního hrdla a přikázal kvílejícím duším, aby utichly. Černá mlha kolem něj zběsile zavířila a pohltila ho temnota. Když se Yorick probudil, vichr se již utišil a tam, kde se dříve rozléhala úrodná země, se všude rozprostíralo přízračné peklo Stínových ostrovů. Osamocená chapadla Černé mlhy se k němu natahovala ve snaze ovládnout posledního živého tvora, který nepodlehl zdejší zkáze. Yorick si ale všiml, že jakmile jej obtočila a dotkla se flakonku, jenž mu visel na krku, prudce se od něj zase stáhla. Yorick sevřel svěcenou vodu do dlaně a došlo mu, že jen díky ní je stále naživu. Celé dny pak Yorick hledal na ostrovech někoho dalšího, komu se podařilo přežít, ale všude nacházel jen pokřivené ostatky dřívějších obyvatel. Kamkoliv vkročil, viděl povstávat z mrtvých děl zbědované duše. Během pátrání si dával Yorick dohromady jednotlivé dílky skládačky, až pochopil, jak k celé pohromě došlo. Nějaký král chtěl oživit svou královnu, ale místo toho odsoudil k záhubě celé Ostrovy i všechny jejich obyvatele. Yorick by dal cokoliv za to, aby tohoto „Zašlého krále“ našel a zrušil kletbu, která na jeho zem padla. Tváří v tvář zdánlivě nekonečné smrti, která vládla všude kolem, se však cítil zcela bezmocný. Zdrcený zármutkem začal mluvit s duchy kolem sebe a hledal u nich stejnou útěchu jako v dobách svého dětství. Jak ale navázal kontakt s Mlhou, začali mrtví opouštět své hroby a následovali jeho hlas. Uvědomil si, že těla, která sám kdysi uložil k odpočinku, nyní poslouchají každý jeho příkaz. V srdci zahaleném temnotou zoufalství se probudila jiskřička naděje. Aby osvobodil mrtvé ze Stínových ostrovů, bude muset využít jejich moc a sílu. Chce-li tu kletbu zrušit, musí z ní učinit vlastní nástroj. |-| Poslední pomazání= „Pomoz… mi,“ zaskuhral trosečník. Yorick netušil, jak dlouho tu ten nešťastník už leží, s polámanými kostmi a krvácející ve zbytcích svého člunu. Hlasitě sténal, ale jeho volání se utápělo v kakofonii kvílejících duší, které byly s ostrovem svázané. Duchové kolem něj zběsile vířili, jeho jiskřící životní síla je k němu přitahovala jako maják. Lačnili po další čerstvé duši. Mužovy oči se rozšířily hrůzou. Bál se naprosto oprávněně. Yorick už viděl, co se stalo ztraceným duším, které Černá mlha pohltila, a tohle přitom bylo čerstvé tělo – na Stínových ostrovech něco nevídaného. Kdy naposledy tu spatřil Yorick živou bytost – před sto lety? Cítil, jak se Mlha na jeho zádech chvěje nedočkavostí, až tohoto cizince obejme do své mrazivé náruče. Pohled na něj však v Yorickovi probudil něco, na co on sám dávno zapomněl, a ať už to bylo cokoliv, nedovolovalo mu to tento život jen tak zahodit. Mohutný mnich si hodil zraněného muže na ramena a zamířil ke svému starému klášteru na kopci. Yorick se zájmem studoval tvář nebožáka, jenž při každém kroku sténal v bolestném protestu. Co tě sem zavedlo, živáčku? Když vystoupali až na vrchol, odnesl Yorick svého hosta několika chodbami do opatství a zastavil se až u staré ošetřovny. Položil trosečníka na rozložitý kamenný stůl a jal se kontrolovat mužův stav. Měl zpřelámanou většinu žeber a jednu proraženou plíci. „Proč takhle plýtváš časem?“ zeptal se ho sbor hlasů vycházející z Mlhy na Yorickových zádech. Yorick ale neodpověděl. Odešel od stolu a zamířil k těžkým dveřím v zadní části ošetřovny. Ty však jeho tlaku odolaly, jeho dlaň jen zanechala otisk v husté vrstvě prachu, která je pokrývala. Zapřel se do dřeva ramenem a zatlačil ze všech sil. „Tolik námahy a nic z toho,“ uchechtla se mlha. „Nech ho nám.“ I tentokrát Yorick odpověděl pohrdavým mlčením a nakonec se mu podařilo dveře otevřít. Těžké dubové fošny zaskřípěly na kamenných dlaždicích a odhalily komnatu plnou svitků, bylinek a obkladů. Po několik úderů srdce Yorick mlčky hleděl na pozůstatky svého dřívějšího života a snažil si vzpomenout, jak se používají. Zvedl některé, jež mu byly povědomé – obvazy zežloutlé a zhnědlé věkem a nějakou mastičku, na které se již dávno vytvořit ztuhlý škraloup –, a vrátil se k mužovi ležícímu na stole. „Nech ho být,“ řekla mlha. „Patří nám už od okamžiku, kdy se objevil na břehu.“ „Ticho!“ odsekl Yorick. Trosečník obtížně lapal po dechu. Yorick věděl, že na jeho záchranu má jen velmi málo času, a snažil se obvázat jeho rány, ale obvazy se rozpadaly na kusy, jakmile je přiložil. Muž dýchal už jen přerývaně a zmocňovaly se jej křeče. V zoufalé agónii sevřel mnichovu paži. Yorick pochopil, že teď už dokáže mužův život zachránit jen jediná věc. Odzátkoval křišťálový flakonek, jenž mu visel na krku, a zkoumavým pohledem se zahleděl na životadárnou tekutinu uvnitř. Už mu jí zbývalo jen velice málo. Nebyl si jistý, jestli jí je dost na to, aby to onoho nešťastníka zachránilo, a i kdyby… Yorick se musel postavit pravdě čelem. Snaha o záchranu toho muže byla jen touhou připomenout si svůj bývalý život, když ještě toto místo bylo Požehnanými ostrovy. Duše z Mlhy se mu vysmívaly, ale říkaly pravdu. Tento muž byl ztracený, a kdyby Yorick použil Slzy života, čekal by stejný osud i jeho samotného. Zavřel lahvičku a znovu si ji zavěsil na krk. Odstoupil od stolu a sledoval, jak se trosečníkova hruď zvedla a naposledy klesla. Místnost zaplnila Černá mlha a duchové z ní netrpělivě natahovali své spáry. Mlha se nadšeně rozechvěla a poté vyrvala mužovu duši z těla. Ta stačila vydat sotva jediný slabý výkřik, než ji nový hostitel pohltil. Yorick stál v místnosti bez hnutí a šeptal dávno zapomenutá slova modlitby. Pohlédl na bezduchou schránku na stole, trpkou připomínku úkolu, který ještě musí dokončit. Dokud bude na ostrovech ležet kletba Zničení, potká stejný osud každého, kdo se na nich ocitne. Rád by zdejší zemi přinesl mír, ale ani po dlouhých rocích pátrání se nedozvěděl víc než pouhé šepoty o Zašlém králi. Potřeboval odpovědi. Jediným pohybem ruky vrhl Yorick do mužova těla tenký pramínek Mlhy. To se v následujícím okamžiku posadilo. Nemělo vlastní rozum. Ale vidělo, slyšelo a dokázalo chodit. „Pomoz mi,“ řekl Yorick. Tělo se vypotácelo ze dveří ošetřovny, šoupání jeho kroků se ozvěnou rozléhalo chodbami kláštera. Pokračovalo dál do zkaženého vzduchu místního hřbitova, kde tiše míjelo řady prázdných hrobů. Yorick vyprovázel pohledem mrtvolu mířící do středu ostrova, dokud mu nezmizela v Mlze. Třeba se tahle vrátí s odpovědí. |-| Starý= Práce hrobařů je ve světě živých absolutně nepostradatelná, avšak na Shadow Isles jde o bezcennou věc. Tam je příliš mnoho stínů smrti a každý z nich je spíš v plné síle, než vystrašený a ukřivděný. Ti mohou opustit svůj bezcílný osud a pokračovat dál až s magickou pomocí zkušeného profesionála. Na konci první Runové války, se Yorick Mori živil jako kopáč hrobů. Jeho rodina vlastnila a udržovala Pomník posledního odpočinku, jedno z nejstarších pohřebišť v celém Valoranu. Lopata, s kterou každé ráno vycházel do práce, byla předávána z generace na generaci. Každý hrobař naučil svého syna, že jeho lopata je protkána duchem každého z jeho předků, a že tito duchové ho ochrání při osamělých dlouhých nocí strávených mezi náhrobními kameny. Věčný smutek spaluje jeho mysl, Yorick zemřel bez potomstva a přivedl tak hrdý rod Mori ke svému konci. Jeho tělo bylo pohřbeno společně s jeho lopatou v rodinném mauzoleu a Pomník posledního odpočinku se brzy změnil v rozvalené ruiny. Smrt však nebyla koncem, jaký si Yorick představoval. Yorick se objevil na strašidelném pobřeží Shadow Isles - ne úplně mrtvý, rozhodně ne živý - stále svírajíc svou milovanou lopatu. Brzy zjistil, že s ní může jednat jakožto převozník pro ostrovní nemrtvé starousedlíky, že je může vést na cestě po žebříku smrti, jenž má tolik příček. Toto se ukázalo být prokletím, neboť hrobař musí "pohřbít své resty" než bude moci i on postoupit výše, tak nějak se praví v legendě. Nikdo neví, co jsou jeho resty. Yorick neúnavně kopal, marně čekajíc na den, kdy bude ušetřen od svého břemene. Jak se desetiletí měnila v staletí, hanba jeho selhání mu vyvstala v mysli. Vrátil se do Valoranu, aby našel své mrtvé tělo, přesvědčen, že spása může být pohřbena společně s ním. Když dorazil, zjistil, že po mauzoleu, i po Pomníku není ani stopa. S nadějí téměř ztracenou, objevil League of Legends, a spatřil v ní možnost, jak znovu přivést k nesmrtelnosti rodinné jméno, jemuž dovolil před mnoha lety upadnout v zapomnění. de:Yorick/Background en:Yorick/Background fr:Yorick/Historique pl:Yorick/historia ru:Yorick/Background sk:Yorick/Background Kategorie:Příběh